Brothers
by Yanvi
Summary: A short but rather sad story about the relationship between the brothers, Garuru & Giroro.   Yaoi, GaruGiro


BrothersFor Aubergine and Tomato

The night in Pekopon, after Garuru has arrived with an uchu – satsumaimo seed

A red Keronian sits at his usual place by the fire, camping at the Hinata's garden. But today it is slightly different. He seldom takes off his belt, but today, since the weather was so warm today, he has soaks his belt badly that he needs to give it a good wash. He is currently wearing the spare one and just placing the photos into the rectangular buckle. Although he knew that Kururu Socho knew that he has Natsumi in one of the photo, he didn't think the yellow Keronian would bother to take out the photo. Behind Natsumi, it is a photo of the purple Keronian, Garuru Chui. It has been awhile that Giroro has not talked to his aniki properly. He wonders whether he is doing well. But then, Garuru Chui is one of the best solider in the Keron-gun, he pretty sure that he will be fine.

Giroro remembered that he has spent most of his childhood with Garuru, as his parents were so busy and out of Keron-star all the time for war, it was Garuru who looked after him all the time. Even for parents –teacher meeting, Garuru would try to either squeeze time or take a day off for Giroro.

However, things just went all wrong. When he returned from the invasion of Koshi-suta (a place that I made up), heavily injured, things were never the same. This was the battle that he got the scar from. Although it was fortunate that he managed to keep his eyes without any damage, he has spent 3 months in the hospital to recover the other injuries that he has. It was at the hospital where the things went wrong. He remembered that when he was still in the battlefield, he thought he was going to die and the only thing that he ever remembered that was he regretted that he has not got the chance to see Garuru again and told him that he was so glad that he has him in his life. When he woke up in the hospital, he ignored his pain but focused to think, as he wanted to know why it was Garuru, his aniki, was the last thing he thought of.

However, whatever it has in his brain was not the most important thing. It was Garuru that pushed the situation to the point of no return. When Garuru finally made his way to the hospital, it was already quite late. But Garuru is one of the well-known bachelors in the country; the nurse on duty kindly let him into Giroro's wand, as a favour. Garuru could not hide his emotions when he saw Giroro lied on the bed, badly injured. Although his conscious screamed at him that he should not do anything to his brother, he could not hold back himself, but grabbed the red Keronian's head and kissed his lips like the world was going to end in the next minute. Giroro was stunned; he screamed in his head that he should push Garuru away. He is my _aniki_, he thought. But he could not help but fell into the passionate kiss when he tried to place his arms around Garuru's shoulder.

Giroro withdraws his thoughts when Natsumi opens the patio door from the inside. He quickly passed a perfectly grilled uchu satsumaimo to her. It is their favourite time together, sitting next to the fire and eat the satsumaimo that he prepares. He tries to pretend that he loves Natsumi, but in reality, he does not. Although the rest of the team think he loves Natsumi, he knows that the yellow scientist knows that he does not. It is his aniki, yes, he can lie to the rest of the world, but he can't deny who he truly in love with. 'It is so wrong,' he moans in his head. 'We are both guys and he is my _aniki_!' But they cannot help themselves. Garuru has rejected lots of blind dates that chichi has arranged without any reason, but then, how could he never give one? Giroro's thought flows back to the night before he leaves Keron-star for Pekopon.

He was packing his backpack when Garuru walked into his room. It was his first time to leave Keron-star for an uncertain time, as this was his first time to be in the front line for invasion. When Giroro realised that his aniki has walked into the room, it was too late, as Garuru pull Giroro's head towards his and kissed him as deeply as he can, as if he would like to push Giroro right into his body. Without Giroro stationed in Keron-star, seems first time ever; Garuru has no reason to rush back to home when he finished his mission. Although he tired to place Giroro into his platoon, Giroro has rejected the idea so many times. He just simply wanted his dearest next to him all the time, Garuru sighted. He gently pulls up Giroro's belt and replaced the one that on his body. Then he placed Giroro's belt on himself instead. Garuru could give Giroro neither any promise nor even a simple ring. The only thing they could share were their belts, which were identical. They knew that they should somehow end their secret relationship. Maybe the mission to Pekopon could be a chance to change. They agreed that during Giroro's mission, both of them would try to find another partner. It was a painful decision, but seems it was the best way for them. They hoped that one day they could be just pure brothers and could raise their children together and look after their parents together.

However, seems their plan has failed. Although Giroro decided that Natsumi would be the one he went for, deep in his heart, he knew that nobody could ever replace his dearest _aniki_, not even the yellow kohai. It was unfortunate that the yellow scientist fell twice, as he fell in love with Garuru few years ago and fell in love with Giroro now. But, nonetheless, the yellow scientist knew that there was no room for him as if either Garuru or Giroro has fallen in love with him, then the whole situation will be much easier.

Giroro slowly pushed back his thoughts into a corner of his head. He sighed, as he did not want to think anymore. He distinguished the fire and walked back the tent. He wished that he could dream of Garuru, as in dream, he could do whatever he wanted. It was only a night, but since he was with Garuru the whole afternoon, he could not help to miss him already. He sighed again, pulled up his blanket and slept.

In his dream, he dreamt that Garuru have hugged him tightly like he used to when he was still a kid.

The End

[Yanvi: it hs been quite difficult for me as I still am not sure which pair I am more into, 966 x G66 or Garuru x G66. Well, this time, Garuru-dono has won, as I really like him. Sorry, Kururu-sama, that you have been rejected twice.

966: kukuku ≡ taking out a gun from his back.

Yanvi: forgive me, Kururu-sama [tried to run as fast as possible~] ]

3


End file.
